Black And Pink
by HollowGrimmjow6
Summary: Everything for the Sonic team, begins to go to hell. Everyone starts changing. The old villains slowly disappear, the hero's become the villains, and a new organization is on the rise. Who will save the day? Who are the ones you can trust? Ony Time And Reading Will Tell
1. Chapter 1: Destruction And New Hope

**Watz up guys. Im bring another story to thr mix. Im going good with 'The Heart Of A Weapon' but i felt like i could do two stories at the sametime. This one will most likely be A Shadamy. Just because i always liked the idea of Shadow and Amy. I will try to work on this story so long as im not busy. Please read on and review if you like. All reviews good and bad are welcomed. Please read and enjoy Chapter1**

* * *

Black and Pink

Chapter 1: Destruction And New Hope

"Hahaha! Sonic you seem to be running all the time! Just stay still and fight Hahaha!" Laughed Eggman. He was in his new robotic. The thing was more than 10 stories tall. It was well equipped with twin rocket launchers, four robotic arms, and three lazor guns. Eggman was attacking Central City. Sonic and the team were there to stop his actions. Sonic leaped into the air. He headed right for eggman in the cockpit. Eggman lauched rockets directly at the blue hedgehog. Sonic avoided all of them and raised his leg in the air. Bringing it completely down, destroying some of the robots armor.

"Nice job sonic!" Amy yelled from the ground. She wore her usual red and white dress and same color boots. In her hands she held her piko piko hammer. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver all stood in fighting positions, waiting for their signal. "Sonic we are coming!" She yelled, jumping into action. The guys also jumped into action as well.

Standing on a high building, stood a certain white bat and a black and red hedgehog. It was none other than Rouge and Shadow. Rouge sat down on the edge of the building, watching the action. Shadow stood up, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Seems like eggheads new toy is a bit stronger than sonic expexted. Dont you think so?" Rouge asked, looking at shadow. Silence fell over the two. Eventually shadow shrugged. Without even opeing his eyes, shadow spoke up

"I would prefer that they would just destroy that stupid thing already. Sonic has always been so slow when it came to defeating eggman." Shadow said in a harsh voice. He opened one eye and looked at the fight. "This fight is too slow. Maybe i should speed things up." Shadow pulled out a light blue emerald. Rouge sighed at this action.

"You know we are only observers. If we interfere, we couod be reprimanded. So i suggest you put it away." She said, crossing her legs.

"I was never the one to stay behind and watch. Plus, im second in command. I will be able to get away with this. Chaos Control."Shadow disappeared behind a blue light. Within seconds, they both were gone. Rouge chuckled a bit.

"Thats shadow for you. So impatient sometimes. Ah well. I better get a safe distance away from her." Rouge got up and began to fly away. She looked back the fight one last time. "Try not to kill everyone shadow. Some of those kids are important to The Order." Rouge said, as she flew off into the distance.

Shadow reappeared at the foot of the battle. He put his emerald away. Knuckles saw shadow appear and ran over to him. "Hey shadow! Are you here to help us?!" Knuckles was all bloody and bruised. Shadow nodded in agreement. "Great, can you take down this machine?" Shadow cracked his fists.

"Leave everything to me." Shadow jumped at the robot. Pulling his hand back, charging a Chaos Spear, shadow released it at the arms of eggmans machine. The robots left arm, both of the rocket launchers, and the three lazor guns were all taken out. Smirking, shadow slid under its feet and swept its legs out from under itself. The robot struck the ground, creating a giant crator. Sonic jumped up from the ground wreckage.

"Hey shadow! Can you be a little careful next time! But im glad you showed up when you did, eggman was kicking me ass!" Sonic shouted from across of the robot. Shadow stood up and looked around. Everyone was up and about, except for amy. Shadow concentrated om the wreckage. His eyes changed from red to gold. This gave him the ability to see through everything. Amy was trapped under a street light. Shadow jumped over to where she was. Kneeling down, he lifted the light off of the pink girl.

"Rose are you alright?" He asked, placing her into his arms. Amy slowly opened her eyes. Smiling, she spoke.

"Shadow. Thanks for coming to my rescue. I kinda got in the way of the robot." Her voice was raspy and weak. She mustered up enough strength to laugh a bit. Shadow sighed.

"Sorry Rose, i didnt mean to trap you under all this." Shadow said, giving her a hug. " Amy are you hurt in anyway? Amy shook her head.

"No shadow im alright. I just need to get up and walk arou..." Just then amy started to cough up blood. Her coughing seemed to be getting worse. She started to look more and more pailer. Shadow closed his eyes and concentrated again. His eyes opened again. Same as before, his eyes were gold. Shadow saw amy had internal bleeding from her ruptured kidneys and stomach. He lifted his hand up to his eye level. A gold glow surround his hand. Lowering it to her stomach, he began to heal her wounds. Soon the color started to return to her face. Shadow sighed.

"You should be better now rose. I heal all the major damage. Anymore use of this power could have negative effects to me an you." Shadow said, picking up her.

"Its fine shadow. Thank you for all of this. At least someone cared enough to help me." Amy passed out as soon as she said that. Shadow raised a brow. 'What did she mean, someone cared enough to help her?' Shadow thought.

"Shadow is amy alright?" Tails asked. He was injured a bit, but otherwise alright. "I would've thought sonic would be the one to save her. But i think its better that you did it." Shadow nodded in agreement. A hydraulic whine came from the robot. Shadow looked over to the scrap metal. Eggmans escape pod activated. Rockets popped out of the pods sides.

"You may think you won shadow, but i will be back. Mark my words. I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU CREATURES!" With that said, eggmans pod took of and disappeared.

Shadow layed amy into tails' Tornado 3. "Make sure she gose straight to bed when she gets home, alright tails? Make sure Cream checks on her." Tails nodded.

"I will shadow. Try to get home safely youself." Tails' plane took off. Leaving all the guys there by themselves. As shadow pulled out his emerald, knuckles walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, knuckles spoke.

"Shadow i seen you and rouge on that building over there. She flew away and you sprang into action. If you saw that we were getting our asses kicked, why did you take so long to help us? And whats with the gold eyes and hand thing?" Knuckles demanded answers. Shadow had no need to stop and say anything to him. Pushing knuckles hand off his shoulder, shadow backed up.

"I have no business with you knucklehead. Keep all these questions to yourself. I won't save your ass again if you question my actions. I have places to be. Chaos Control." Shadow disappeared once more.

"Sonic did you see anything as well?" Silver asked. Sonic shook his head.

"No i didn't see anything. Why would you ask me something like that. I have to go somewhere too. I'll see you guys later!" Sonic took off in a burst of speed. Knuckles and silver looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

"Shadow! Your actions today were unforgivable! The trial of the blue hedgehog and his friends were suppose to be observed! You getting involved was not apart of the plan! Shadow we will be putting you on probation for your actions!" A black cloaked man yelled from behind a stand. Shadow was kneeled before them. He looked up, his eyes gold again. The man walked infront of his stand. Raising his hands, he spoke to shadow. "We have a new assignment for you. And this time do not betray The Order's word again!"

"Dont worry sir. Next time i will not fail The Order." Shadow stood up. His body started to have a gold aura around him. "The Order will be happy with my actions on my next mission."

* * *

Amy layed in her pink bed. Her room had white walls, red carpet, and posters of her hero. She was laying there, rethinking of what just happened. It wasn't anything shadow did. It was what sonic did.

_Amy stood under the robot. She pulled her arms back. Just as she was about to strike, the robots body started to explode. Amy watched as pieces of the machine started to fall off. Amy dodged all of the parts. She watched as the robot started to fall back. Under it, was shadow. The robot struck the ground and brought everyone into the crator with it. When the dust settled, amy came up from the debrie. When she stood up she saw that it was over. Amy cheered in joy. Shadow saved her and all of her friends. She looked over to sonic. He stood only a couple of feet away from her. Out of joy, she ran to him. "Sonic we did it!" She cheered. When she was within a foot of her hero, she dove at him. Sonic was knocked over with amy on his back. A vein on his head started to get bigger. Pushing her off, he snapped at her.  
_

"_Damit Amy! Why cant you just leave me alone!?" Sonic yelled. He got to his feet and looked at amy, who was on the ground. "Im tired of this already. Just. Leave. Me. Alone!" Just then a street light, only hanging by the wires, snapped from its placement. Sonic noticed this. He turned to run, but looked back first. Amy's boot was trapped in a pothole. Scared out of her mind, she yelled for sonics help. Sonic shook his head. "Sorry amy. No time." With that said he ran to a safe distance. The light hit the ground and amy at the sametime. Sonic saw the whole thing and gave an evil grin. Under his breath, he said. "Great, now i can probably live a more peaceful life." Amy heard his words. Why was she able to hear him from way over there. Her life had no meaning now. Her hero wouldn't save her, she has never felt like someone has loved her, and now she is going to die a horrible death. Her eyes closed, maybe for the last time. Just then she felt someone lift the light off of her. Shadow held her close. Amy opened her eyes, to see her new hero._

Amy slowly got out her bed. She mustered up enough energy to get to her walls. Lifting up her arm, she started to tear down all the posters. One by one they all began to fall. Amy wanted to completely forget about him. Tat jerk, that self absorbed jerk. He didnt ever bother to try to help. And ontop of that, he hoped that she would have died. After all the posters were torn down, amy fell to her knees. Tears began to stream from her emerald green eyes. Her sobbs carried down to the livingroom. Ay had to control herself. If not Cream and Vanilla would rush in and ask whats wrong. Think positive is what she needed to do. Shadow saved her. He looked like he really cared for her. A bright light at the end of the tunnel for this pink hedgehog. Amy got to her feet and walked over to the window. Shadow The Hedgehog and Amy Rose. Sounds like Shadamy huh? Amy smiled at the thought. Theres something to look forward to.

* * *

**So this story started off good huh? I wanted to add a bunch of mystery to this story. I delivered and gave some dramatic twist. Who knew sonic would have been a dick to amy? This story has so much possibilitys. Like will The Order be a good and bad. Will shadow be influenced by the possible evil Order? Or will amy be able to save her new hero? Find out in the upcoming chapter 2. P.S this story was written for aliciathewolf45. She really likes Shadamy stories so i will be happy to give her another story, with the pairing she will really like. Thanks for your support alicia. HollowGrimmjow6 out! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Dawn Of A New Day

**Watz Good My Friends! I have Chapter 2 right here. Im happy i have more reviewers for this one. The reader i see most of all and am happy for her support is of course miss alicia. Im thankful for you support. I would also like to thank inferna the hedgehog for the compliment on my story. And thanks to Nebula The Hedgehog for the review comment. Im glad to see people giving their support to my stories. Well without further-a-do, Chapter 2 is right here, right now. WARNING I DID NOT KNOW ALOT OF SONIC CHARACTERS SO I USED SO CREATED ONES. PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONES YOU LIKE AND HATE SO I CAN KNOW WHERE THEY STAND.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dawn Of A New Day

Amy slowly got out of her bed. Her stomach still hurt. Her arm was also badly scratched up. Shadow said thats all he could do. His eyes were gold at one time? And his hand had a gold glow? Amy shrugged her shoulders. Maybe shadow just discovered his new powers. Amy stood up, her legs slowly trembling. She still hadn't recovered from her injuries yesterday. Amy looked at her walls. She wondered what had happen. She remembered that she had torn it all down in her anger towards the heartless blue hero. She looked closer at the wall. Torn pieces of the posters were still held up by tape. Amy shrugged. There was no need for her to worry about the little pieces right now. For now, she needed to get ready for the day.

Amy came down the stairs. She was wearing a white tank top, black kaprie pants, and white running shoes. Her hair was held up in a pony tail, with some of her bangs covering her left eye. And to top it all to together, she placed a black and white skull baret in the right side of her hair. Amy was quite happy with her new look. Cream and vanilla watched as amy entered the kitchen. Cream was eating her scrambled eggs and vanilla was cleaning the dishes when the saw her. Amy sat down next to her bestfriend. Grabbing her fork, she began eatting.

"Wow amy. Your new look is amazing." Vanilla said, turning around. She looked over to cream. "Dont you agree cream?" Cream nodded.

"Yeah im glad you really did decide to change your look. You look more grown up. And now im sure shadow will like you even more." Amy choked on her food.

"What!? Im sure shadow dosent like me!" Amy said, choking a bit. Cream raised a brow and gave an evil grin.

"Oh really? Who was the one who saved you? Who was the one he was worried and apologized when it wasn't his fault? I saw he likes you, really likes you." Cream said, eating more of her breakfast. Amy looked at her wide eyed.

"Yeah but he... Im mean he... He didnt really.." Amy looked at cream. She was giving another evil grin. Amy's face was flustered and bright red as a tomatoes were. "Shut up!" Amy said, returning to her food. Cream laughed at her best friend.

"It's okay amy. Im sure you care for him as much as he cares for you." Cream got up from the table and walked over to the sink, She handed the dishes to her mother and walked back to amy. "Just make sure you start looking like this more." Cream pointed to her clothes. "Im sure shadow loves a more mature looking girl. And i picked him for a breast man. That's all bye!" Cream ran up the same way amy came down, struting and proud of herself.

"Whatever cream. I will get him without flashing anything." Amy yelled to her friend. Amy looked back over to vanilla. Vanilla leaned over and spoke to our pink hedgehog.

"So you admit that you do like shadow and are trying to win over him. Hmm. I say go for it. Shadow is a hundred times better than sonic." Vanilla got up and walked back to her dishes. She looked back once more. "Here's some advice. Shadow likes an honest, loving, and sweet girl. He also likes a well dressed girl that takes care of herself." Amy looked in confusion. How did vanilla know what shadow liked? "I just have a great telling and feeling about people. Plus shadow asked me for this type of girl that i may know of." Vanilla winked and turned back to her dishes. Amy shrugged.

Amy was walking down the street towards her second favorite friend, Blaze The Cat. Amy rounded the corner of her block and walked to blazes house. It wasnt far. Just a couple house down from the corner. Amy turned right and headed up the steps. The bright purple house stuck out more than any other house. Amy knocked on the door. After a few seconds, blaze oppened the door. "Amy! How are you!" Blaze shouted, hugging her friend.

"Im great blaze, hows the baby and yourself?" Amy said, returning the hug. Blaze smiled and released amy.

"Im alright and so is the baby. These three months of my pregnancy is murder!" Blaze said as she leaned back a bit. "Please come in. Is there something wrong?" Amy nodded.

"Yes but can we talk inside please?" Amy asked. Blaze gave a wondered look. What did amy have to tell her that was so private.

"Yeah sure. Come on in." Blaze held the door opened and amy walked in. Blaze looked around. For some reason she felt like someone has been outside waiting for some chance. And silver was out getting her chocolate and pickles. So she had no one to protect her and amy. I mean, do you think a pregnant women can fight in her state, probably not right?

* * *

A red fox sat onto of the roof, across from blazes house, looking at her house with binoculars. These weren't your average standard binoculars, these were able to see completely through walls and see body heat and power signatures. He pulled his eyes away from the tool, showing off his bright yellow eyes. His had on a black soldier shirt, pants, and boots. Around his arm was a strap, holding a high powered lazor rifle. He gave a devilish grin. "Hey cherry, come check this out. It's that girl that shadow saved. Sexy little thing got an upgrade." He chuckled. Another red fox walked up to the similar fox. The two were The Orders best spys, Cherry and Red Gunfires. Cherry walked over to Red amd kneeled down. She grabbed the binoculars and looked at her brother.

"This better not be set to x-ray vision. Cause i got an eye full when i say rouges chest!" Cherry yelled, looking at her brother. Red shrugged.

"Look in it and check on it. If it is, you should just switch it back to power vision. Oh wait you dont know how to, dang. Three years on the job and you still dont know how to work the special equipment. You can barely work your gun." Cherry smacked her brother upside the head.

"Shut up will you. Lets just see if you checked the reason we are here." Cherry looked into the binoculars. What she saw was amy and blaze. Both of their power levels were above average, but nothing too serious. Cherry looked at blaze again. Blaze leaned back a bit. Suddenly her stomach lite up like a Christmas tree. Cherry shocked, yelled to her brother. "Hey stupid did you see that cats belly?! Its off the charts! The thing is almost as powerful as you!" Red rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Give me the dumbass device." Cherry handed the binoculars to her brother. Red looked into them. Both amy and blazes power levels were normal. Red shrugged and looked at blaze more carefully. After a minute or two, he looked away. "Hey bitch, theres nothing there but normal power levels. Your getting really blind in your old age."

"Old age huh!? Im not the one who got shot down for being too old!?" Cherry smack her brother with her gun. Red got the idea and raised his finger.

"Point taken. I wont say another word sis."

* * *

Amy and blaze both looked at each other. They could've sworn the hear someone yell just now. Shrugging they returned to their conversation. " I cant believe he said that! What a jerk! I swear when i see him im gonna kill him. Me, silver, and the baby are going to kick his ass. You dont deserve that amy. Shadow will treat you right. Just dress like thisbmore often." She pointed to amys new apperal. Amy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So I've been told. But yeah he said that and laughed a bit. I came to confide this to you, because i know you can keep a secret. I haven't even told cream or vanilla. And when i tell shadow. Shadow will actually kill sonic! I dont want shadow to go to the trouble." Amy looked down. Shadows new powers. Amy popped back up. "Oh yeah do you know if shadow has been practicing to get new powers? I mean you were there throughout all his training."

"New powers. Is that possible. I mean shadow has a bunch of existing powers, but im pretty sure there is no way he can gain more powers." Blaze layed back a bit. She put her feet onto her coffee table. "Sorry amy, i cant say really say yes or no. Why are you asking?"

"Just a question. I thought i saw a new power, but i might have been hallucinating. Sorry for the stupid question." Amy laughed. Blaze returned her laugh.

"It's quite alright. I would hallucinate from that typebof pain. But your sure sonic said this?" Blaze asked. Amy nodded her head. "Alright. Let me get my shoes on and we will go pay mister sonic a visit." Amy looked at her with wide eyes.

"What!? Blaze we cant. I dont think we should go right now. Lets not hurt him." Amy said, trying to defend the blue moron. Blaze shook her head.

"We wont be hurting him amy." Amy sighed. "Shadow will. Thats why we will stop off by his house first. So look cute okay?" Blaze said in her cutest tone. Amy was shocked, she wasn't able to speak. Blaze walked to her bedroom, leaving amy to think over what happened.

* * *

Shadow stood outside of Central City limits. He looked closely to the tree where he stood at during the Black Armes incident. Standing there was none other than sonic. He had his back turned, arms crossed, and seemed angry. Shadow approached with caution. He got close to him and ready his hand into the chaos spear position. Shadow got closer, mere inches. Sonic suddenly spoke.

"Shadow i know your in some secret organization. I came here to ask you for a request." Shadow stopped, lowered his arm, and looked at his blue rival.

"What is it exactly. We are not accepting new members, so dont ask blue fool." Shadow said, crossing his arms. Sonic shook his head.

"No thats not it at all." Sonic paused for a bit. He turned around. Unfolding his arms, he looked shadow in the eyes. "I need you. I need you to help me kill Amy."

* * *

**Damn another good chapter. I added some new characters for my reason and the stories. I didnt intend for sonic to become the villain, it just happened. I hope everyone enjoyed my chapter. It took awhile to get the story just right. Oh yeah and 50+ and i just put it up today. Alicia and all my other favoriters and followers please enjoy my next new chapters after this one. Keep reading and get my name out there my friends. Review if you like and tell me what you loved about it. I like the questions and answers. HollowGrimmjow6 is gone my buddies.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Power Of Shadow

**Watz up everyone, im here with yet another chapter. This one will be showing shadows decision to sonics request. The Order will make a move. And amy will try to find out how shadow got new powers. All this and more in chapter 3. Sorry if their are a couple of grammer errors. I get so wrapped up in the story i dont proof read. Sorry everyone. Well thats all i got to say. Chapter 3 is right here. (Hands You Chapter 3)**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Power Of Shadow

"I need you to help me kill amy." Sonic, watched shadow carefully. Shadow sighed. Closeing his eyes, he waited for a bit.

"Sonic." Shadow paused. Sonic looked at his black and red counterpart. Shadow opened his eyes and looked at sonic. Shadows eyes were gold again. "Im Gonna Kill You!" Shadow leaped at sonic. He punched sonic in the stomach. Sonic spit out blood. He grabbed a hold of shadows arm. Huffing, he begged for a chance to be heard.

"Shadow listen to me! Amy is not what you think! There is reason behind me wanting her to die! She is unstable!" Shadow pulled sonic into another punch, this time clear to his face. Sonic began to bleed from his mouth and nose.

"What The Fuck Do You Mean Unstable!?" Shadow yelled, punching sonic again. Sonic spit out some more blood and mannaged to keep talking.

"Her body, soul, even her fucking mind is unstable. Shadow she is not well. I have been experimenting on her. Her body is a walking time bomb." Sonic said, pushing shadows hand away.

"You've Been Doing What!?" Shadow grabbed sonic by his scrawny neck. "What Have You Done To Her!? Sonic I Swear If She Dies, I Will Kill You!" Shadow began to squeeze sonics neck. Sonic choked at shadows strong grasp. He coughed and wheezed through the muffled talking.

"She is a walking bomb... huff... You cant save her... I infused her with a biometric bomb... huff... I found it in tails' lab.. huff huff... You can try and save her... but you actions will be in vien.. She said she wanted to... huff.. to help in my research... huff and thanks to her, i've done it.." Shadow tossed the blue hedgehog aside. Sonic crashed through multiple trees. He slowly got up from the wreckage of trees. He was weak and tired, shadow was too strong, for now. "Shadow you cant beat me. I havent showen you the power i gave myself. Do you know how a cybernetic arm works. Its a completely metallic robot arm. This can be placed inside of anyones arm and replace the bones." Shadow began walking closer to sonic. His body consumed by the gold aura. "Oh but heres the best part. I can put cybernetics anywhere in my body. So basically, i have cybernetic bones." Shadow pulled back his arm. Releasing his punch, the wind made a boom sound. The wave of the wind pressure pussed back trees, branches, and leaves. Dust was kicked up, hiding the two. After a few seconds of blindness, the dust settled. What was seen, was shadows fist, in sonics hand. Sonic looked at shadow with a grin. Shaking his head, he spoke. "Sorry shadow. But this fight is far from over."

* * *

Amy and blaze walked down the sidewalk. The pregnant cat slowly moved. She was getting out of breath. She hadn't moved this much since her pregnancy started. She was tired already. Amy saw this and offered some help.

"Hey blaze want me to carry you? I mean im alot stronger than i look." Amy said flexing her muscles. Blazed giggled at her funny friend.

"No its alright, i can make it. Im pretty sure you cant really do that, on account of your injuries. Its not too long now." Blaze said. Amy nodded. She was right. In amys condition, she wouldn't be able to carry blaze. Shadow did heal her, but she was still pretty beaten up. Amy looked up at the blue sky. The clouds were forming into a strange pattern. They began to swirl amd twist. This made amy feel dizzy. Her world began to spin around. She couldn't stand it any more, amy fell back onto the ground. Slowly she began to pass out, thinking of her shadow.

"Such an amazing tool, wouldn't you agree red? This tool can knock out anybody with the end of the whip piercing their body. And its virtually painless." A skinny rabbit said the red fox. Reds sister slowly joined the group. She was chewing on some bread, her cheeks full of bread. Be held a small whip. The end of the whip was inside of amys back, creating another wound in her body. Blaze turned around. Her hands burned with her fire.

"Who are you guys and what are you doing to amy!?" Blaze said, pulling her right hand back. The rabbit looked at blaze and shook his head.

"We have nothing to say to you. Sorry cat, we must take this girl. The Order has told us to capture this girl and bring her back. If you would like a fight, im pretty sure cherry would like some exercise. Isnt that right squirrel cheeks?" Cherry froze at his words.

"Im Eating Here! Man You Stupid Kid! Why Are You Giving Me Commands!?" She shouted. Red turned to his sister and smack her upside the head.

"Dont speak to our commanding officer like that. You know he's ten times as strong as us combined!" Red shouted. Cherry rolled her eyes and took a bite of her bread. Blaze began to get worried. 'If this brat is stronger than them, i could be in trouble. Those two look strong and if that brat is stronger... Dammit!' Blaze thought. Her hand fires were starting to slowly go out. Cherry looked back at blaze. She gave a smug look. "I dont want to waste my time with this girl. She pregnant and weak." Blaze released a fire ball at cherrys head. Cherrys head flew back and then forward. The black smoke cleared and revealed an eyebrowless cherry. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Cherry screamed. Red began to laugh.

"Your Eyebrows Are Gone Hahahaha!" Red chuckled. Cherry made an 'eepp' sound and dug in her pocket. She pulled out a small pocket mirror. She looked into the mirror. She screamed in anger.

"IM GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!" Cherry ran at blaze. Cherry pulled out two knifes and started to slash them at blaze. Blaze managed to dodge them all, somehow with her large belly, and kick cherry in the face. Cherry was sent flying. She hit the ground, unconscious. Blaze smirked.

"So ,much for that you red tomato bitc.." Blaze slowly fell back. The blue rabbit caught her. He hand knocked her out with his hand, by smacking a pressure point on the back of her neck. He looked over to red. Red was looking from where the rabbit stood, to where he was now.

"Hey Rock, when did you get over there? I mean you where right here just a seco..."

"Red pick up you sister and this girl. I will carry the pink one. The Order wont wait forever for that girl. We can offer the pregnant one as a collection." Rock said, laying blaze down. "We have to hurry though. Shadow could be done fight sonic any minute now." Red nodded and picked up his stupid sister and blaze. His face turned bright red as he picked up his sister. Oh you thought i was gonna say blaze. Nope his sister weighs even more than ten blazes combined. And yet his sister had a tight body, small waist, and average sized cleavage. Red put blaze under his arm and cherry over his shoulder. Huffing, he took off running. About a couple feet out, he leaped onto the buildings and hopped away. Rock watched as red left. He looked over to amy. She was on the ground, holding her hands up to her heart. Rock raised a brow. 'Could she be thinking of shadow?' Rock thought as he retracted his whip. The end stayed in amys back and pulled her under rocks arm. He held her and jumped off, off to The Orders HQ.

* * *

Shadow jumped back a couple feet. His left arm was cut a bit and his right eye as well. He looked off in the distance where sonic stood. Sonic came forward. Sonic had his right eye cut as well, his stomach was sliced open, and had a large laceration down his neck to his lower back. Sonic laughed an evil laugh.

"SHADOW WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! COME ON! YOUR NEW POWERS ARE ONLY HEALING AND SEEING TYPES?!" Shadow whipped the blood off of his arm. He looked at sonic. Shadow couldn't use his new attacks, it would drain all his energy. Right now all he could use was his chaos bases. Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald. The shine it gave off in the sun was amazing and bright. Shadow tossed it into the air, he brought his arms to his chest. A red aura surrounded his gold one. The emerald stopped dead center to his eye level. Shadow popped up and yelled the most famous words next to his control.

"Chaos!" Sonic knew what was next, but what was with the eye level emerald. The emerald began to change from light blue to gold. Not yellow, solid gold. Shadow released the energy he built up. "BLAST!" The gold emerald shot forward. It zipped right to sonic, shooting through his chest. Sonic, shocked, questioned shadows technique.

"How? How did you learn how to do that?" Sonic fell to the ground. The hole in his chest showed all the wires in his body. Sonic chuckled at this. "I can repair myself. This isn't the last time you will see me." Sonics body suddenly disappeared. Shadows emerald came darting back to him. He caught the emerald. His gold eyes startsd to slowly return to normal. His right eye was completely gold, while his left was red. He looked at his emerald. It had returned back to light blue. Shadow was powerful, but he needed more power.

* * *

**Another one out of the way. This one was a pure action chapter. I decided to make sonic have robot bones because of his thirst for power. He saw how strong shadow was and knew he was mever going to get strong like that on his own, so he powered himself up. I made a new character, Rock The Rabbit. He is powerful, but how powerful is he. Find Out In The Next Chapter. Leave any suggestions for new characters. I will imput them into the story if you like. But tell me if they are good or bad. And what powers they have. And what animal they are. Close to 100 lets see if we can go above and beyond. Like maybe 200 or 150+? Keep reading my friends. HollowGrimmjow6 is going to go eat some pizza! Hahaa**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow's Heart Helps

**Whats Up Everybody. I got the next chapter here. This one is gonna be fun to write onto. All my female and guest readers that liked my story, thank you. You guys are the reason i can keep writing. So if i can make you guys happy, by making new chapters and story plots, thats all that matters. Chapter 4 will be a more explanation and some action. So sorry if you wanted a chapter like the last one. What will shadow do to get amy back? What about Silver do when he find outs blaze is gone? Find Out In The Next Chapter. P.S I will have all day tomorrow to keep writing onto the story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Shadow's Heart Helps

Shadow dusted himself off. Sonic basically said he would be back. Shadow needed to get more power. But for that, he needed all seven chaos emeralds to transfer all their power to him. Shadow turned his attention to the city. Why did he get a strange feeling? Shadow's heart dropped. Amy! Shadow took off running. His hoover shoes skating over the valley, the view looked similar to a certain time. Shadow rushed through the city. He had to reach her. She was okay, she had to be. Shadow stopped at vanilla's house. He barged through the door. Looking around, he searched for any sign of amy. Vanilla and cream sat in the livingroom, looking at the black and red hedgehog. Taking a breath, he spoke.

"Where is amy!?" Vanilla and cream looked at each other, then back to shadow. "Where is she vanilla?"

"She went to blaze's for a bit. Why what's wrong?" She asked as she got up. Shadow shook his head.

"Nothing i have been looking for her all day. I just didn't look for her at the blaze's house." Shadow took off again. Amy was at blaze's huh? He had to hurry. If what he sensed was correct, it was The Order soldiers. He was turning the corner and was about to take off in a burst of speed, when he heard a voice from onto of the buildings beside him.

"Red slow down. There's no need to hurry. Shadow should be at amy's house. He wouldn't be able to ask where she was in time. By then, we will be long gone." Rock said, tossing amy over his shoulder. Shadow looked up at the right time. He saw amy over rock's shoulder and rock leaving in the HQ direction. Shadow felt his anger rise up. His eyes slowly started to glow gold again. But this time, the left eye was gold and his right eye was red. Shadow was still too tired to use this technique. He wont be able to save her.

"Dammit!" Shadow shouted. His shouting caught the attention of Rock. He stopped in mid-air and looked at shadow. Shadow was on his knees and looking up at the blue rabbit. Rock laughed at shadow.

"Shadow my friend. What are you doing down there? Come up here so we can talk." Rock tease, knowing shadow didn't have the strength to fight right now.

"Bastard! Who gave you the command to take amy! Who Dammit!" Shadow shouted. Rock shrugged his shoulders.

"I dont know. Your all they way down there and im up here. I can barely hear you." Shadow gripped his fists. He had to try. He had to, for amy's sake. Shadow jumped into the air. Rock was shocked at shadow's actions. Shadow still had a single gold and red eye. He wasn't was sure if he had enough strength to fight rock. Sure rock was no taller than tails, but still shadow just used alot of his new power in the fight with CyberSonic. Rock looked at shadow's eyes. "Shadow what's wrong with your eyes? One of them is in The Perfect Form." Rock said, pointing to shadow's gold eye. Shadow looked at him with a raised brow.

"Perfect form? What the hell are talking about?" Shadow asked. Rock began to laugh at shadow. His laugh sounded throughout the town.

"Really Shadow!? You Dont Even Know Your Own Power!? HaHaHa!" Rock laughed. He began laughing so hard, he had to close his eyes. He slowly started to calm down. When he had completely stopped laughing, rock looked at shadow once more. Rock opened his eyes, showing they turned. Normally rocks eyes are black, but now they were neon green. "Did you really think you were the only one with this power?" Rock disappeared. He moved faster than shadow's chaos control. But how was that possible? Shadow could control time and space. "My perfect form is called Rush. Rush, Super Kick." Rock kicked shadow from behind. Shadow took the kick in his right side. Shadow shot to the ground. His body was dragged through the street, creating a long hole in the ground all the way to shadow. Shadow struggled to get up. Rock had the power over him now. Shadow just needed to rest for a bit. Rock suddenly appeared infront of shadow. Amy was still over his shoulder. Rock grinned.

"Give her back. She is mine rock. GIVE HER BACK!" Shadow pulled his arm back and swung it forward. Out of the tips of shadow's fingers, was a gold energy sword. Rock was wide eyed. He slowly stepped back. He looked down at the pain in his chest. His chest was cut open and had a gold tint around the edges. Rock looked over to amy. She didn't have any cuts or lacerations, so why did he? He began to fall back, his eyes closing slightly. Amy started to slip from his grasp. Shadow dove and caught his pink hedgehog. She immediately grabbed onto shadow, rubbing her nose and cheek into his white chest fur.

"That power... it's..." Rock hit the floor. Rock's wound sprayed up like a fountain. The blood covered his body and the floor around him completely. Shadow got up, slowly so he didn't hurt his rose. He looked down. In rock's dead hands, was the whip handle. Stepping on it and crushing the tool, shadow released his rose. Amy slowly started to wake. Her bright green emerald eyes looked up at shadow. She smiled.

"Hey shadow, me and blaze were going to your house. But i kinda passed out a bit. You mind taking me home for a bit?" Amy asked in a tired voice. Shadow didn't have the heart to tell her blaze was captured. Right now, he needed to get amy to safety. Amy looked at shadow closer. "Hey shadow you got some blood on your ear." Amy lifted her hand. Using her left index finger and her thumb, she cleaned the blood off. "There you go. All is better now." Amy fell back asleep, this time with a smile on her lips. Shadow looked around. The rock's dead body, the blood, the lomg crator. Yeah, all was better.

* * *

The black cloaked man sat in a large chair. His fingers slowly tapping on the arms of the chairs. He was growing impatient. He told rock and the gunfire twins to bring back one girl. Who stuiped could those three be!? Just then red barged in. He had blaze in his arms in the bridal style. Red looked up at the cloaked man. Getting down on one knee, he held up blaze to the man.

"Master Gunner, i have brought you a great offering." Gunner looked at red, his purple eyes piercing red. Red got worried, lowering his head, he spoke again. "Sir she is pregnant with a physic hedgehogs baby. She has powers all her own too. This baby will be a powerful tool to be used." Gunner stopped tapping his fingers. He stood up and walked over to red.

"Really? That makes this cat more valuable now. Good work my son." He placed a hand on red's shoulder. "You can expect a brand new weapon in you quarters." Gunner looked behind red. He paused a bit. "Where is rock and cherry?" Red's heart sank. Her knew where cherry was, but rock. Taking a huge gulp, he spoke.

"Cherry is in the eating area and i dont know about rock." Red said, looking in the opposite direction of gunner. Gunner nodded his head.

"I see. I will have you know that if rock fails to bring me my hedgehog. All three of you will die!" Red felt the gunner's hand slowly leave his shoulder. Trembling, red nodded. Placing blaze on the floor, he took off. Gunner watched as red left. He turned his head to blaze. Holding out his left hand, he picked up blaze with purple energy. Devilishly smiling, he placed blaze over his shoulder. "Lets see if we can speed up this cats pregnancy and induse labor."

* * *

Sonic slowly limped over to tails' wiring amd machines. Tails was unconscious, with blood surrounding a wound on his head. Sonic kept walking to the repair station. He had to fix the hole in his chest. He looked down at it. Blood was slowly dripping down. " I could've sworn i got rid of all my blood. Damn! I need more power. Shadow is still too strong. More power." Sonic yanked a large electrical tube from a machine. Taking the tube, sonic held it over he hole. Huffing, he screamed once more. "I NEED MORE POWER!" Just then he drove the tube into the wound. Electricity zapped all around him. He grinned in satisfaction. Power would now be his. The wound healed up. The cybernetic cells in his body were slowly healing him again. With enough electricity coursing through his body, he could charge the cells to their fullest potential. The room grew pitch black. Only the silhouette of sonic could be seen. The power and the lights slowly came back on. A dark blue sonic was shown. His quills were more spiked up. As he turned around. His eyes had changed from emerald green, to bright purple. Exhaling, he spoke. "Shadow The Hedgehog. I WILL DESTROY YOU HAHAHA!" Sonic laughed. His laugh echoing throughout the whole block. A great evil force was about to be unleashed.

* * *

Shadow layed amy in her bed, her ponytail touched down on the pillow first. Shadow noticed and took her the hairband. Her hair fell with grace. Shadow smiled. He pressed the back of his left hand to her cheek. The warmth from her cheek ran through his hand. Amy moved around a bit, then smiled. Through reaction alone, amy grabbed shadow's arm. Amy pulled shadow onto her. He layed on top of her. His face as bright as his streaks. Shadow swallowed. He was on her, on amy. Their noses were a mere two inches apart. Shadow watched his little flower carefully. Her form was perfect. The pink tint on her cheeks. The little and lushes lips. Her hair dangling over her shoulders. Shadow slowly brushed the three bangs away from her face. So perfect in so many ways. He looked at her lips again. One quick kiss. Yeah just one, right? Maybe he shouldn't. Shadow thought it over for a second. He couldn't take the tease anymore. Sure amy wasn't teasing him, but still. He has always wanted this pink hedgehog for awhile now. Nothing sexual, just her love and kisses. Thats all he ever wanted from any girl, love. Shadow slowly started to meet amy. His lips and hers slowly met. Shadow closed his eyes. The taste of amy's lips were a sweet. The hint of cherries and strawberries. Shadow could feel her tongue. He slowly felt arms go around his neck, followed by the pink hedgehog start to kiss back. He didn't question it, he was enjoying it too much to care. Shadow and amy's head both went right, deepening the kiss. The kiss pulled the two apart for a second. They were breathing hard. Kissing for two minutes straight (even though it seemed like a few seconds) sure dose take a lot of air from you. Shadow smiled at his girlfriend. Yes he could now call her his girlfriend. Shadow had a falsify, if you haven't kissed her then she is not your girlfriend. Amy smiled back.

"Finally! You know how long i have been waiting for you to do that!?" Shadow chuckled a bit.

"I think i have an idea. Seems like awhile now." Shadow said, lowering his head to her neck. Slowly he kissed her neck. Amy let out a moan and pushed shadow back up.

"Not yet shadow. Lets wait till this whole sonic thing is over, okay?" Amy said, smiling again. Shadow nodded. She still doesn't know what sonic has become. Heck she doesn't know where blaze is and who The Order are. He had to keep it a secret. Amy started to get up. While she slipped off her shoes, she spoked to her new boyfriend. "Im going to go make some tea alright. I'll be back." She winked and walked out the door. Shadow sighed. He will have to break the news to her eventually, about sonic and blaze. Wonder how she will take it? For now, he would have to enjoy the peace and quite. Just then amy screamed from downstairs. A blood curdling scream. Shadow got up off of the bed and ran to the door. He looked down the steps. Amy was at the last step, looking forward, trembling. What was it that she saw!?

* * *

**All Done Buds! Hahaa, this one was a little difficult to write. I barely got out of work and im exhausted my dudes. But i had to finish this for all of my followers, viewers, and reviewers. You guys help me keep going. I hope aliciathewolf45 likes the love scene between amy and shadow. I couldn't go R with it, so i kept it PG 13. Anywhosers, im going to let you guys wait for the next one. What do you guys think amy saw at the end of the chapter? Has to be bad right? Or maybe good? Only i will know. Bwahahaha...**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Helper

**Yo! Peoples! Im back again with another chapter. This will be a good chapter, pretty good storyline and action. I hope you guys will love it. I kinda left a cliffhanger in chapter 4. I think you guys will be shocked by who it is. I really again would like to thank everyone who viewed or reviewed my story. I thank you from the bottem of my heart. I really got nothing more to say. Please enjoy my next chapter my dudes.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Helper

Shadow rushed down to where amy was. His eyes glanced forward. Wide eyed, he grabbed amy's hand and backed up. "There is no way this is happening!" Shadow began to move back faster. He pulled amy behind him, he had to protect her at all costs. What he saw was enough to make the infamous Ultimate Lifeform to back up. What he saw, was Gunner. Gunner held vanilla by the throat. Cream layed on the couch, injured. Her wounds were critical. She could die any second. Shadow looked around them. Windows were smashed in, the front door layed under the feet of gunner, and the kitchen was completely destroyed. Gunner looked at the two. His smile could be seen in the shade of his cloak hood.

"What a adorable cite. Shadow, my greast asset, holding hands with the time bomb. Haha, a lovely cite it is." He chuckled. Shadow gritted his teeth. Gunner noticed and shrugged. "Dont be mad at me. If you would've let rock take her, i would'nt be here. I wouldn't need to take time out of my day to retrieve my bomb." Amy got worried.

'Bomb? What did he mean by bomb? Who was he?' Amy thought. She started trembling. "Shadow what are we going to do?" Amy asked, placing her other hand on shadow's shoulder. Shadow shrugged.

"I dont know. This guy is a lot stronger than me. Plus i can't use my perfect form. Im on empty right now." Shadow looked at his right hand. The gold energy was barely flowing through his hand. His body felt tired. Maybe he could slow gunner down. Shadow turned to amy. He looked her in the eyes. Instantly his red eyes turned to gold. Through telepathically concentration, he talked to amy. (AMY RUN! GET TO YOUR WINDOW AND JUMP DOWN THE TREE AND RUN TO MY HOUSE! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE I LIVE!) Amy nodded. Turning around, she ran.

"Where do you think you're going my dear?!" Gunner's purple energy shot forward. It zigged and zagged to amy. The energy came within a couple of inches of amy's foot. Shadow stepped infront of it. Chopping his hand down, the purple energy disappeared. "Very good my child. You have learned how to cancel out anothers energy. But can you stop The Perfect Attack?" Gunner's energy slowly changed from purple to black. Launching it again, the energy went right at shadow. Same as before, shadow stepped infront of it and chopped down. But this time the energy went clear through shadow's hand and into his white chest fur. Wide eyed, shadow looked at the energy. The black color started to turn purple.

"Impossible! I cut the direct energy flow!" Shadow said, fallling back. He hit the stairs. Blood began to drip from his hole in his chest, back, and hand. The energy disappeared with a popping form. Shadow's arm fell to his side. Gunner dropped vanilla and walked up to shadow. Amy stood in the doorway of her bedroom. Tears were streaming down her face. Shadow was going to die and amy couldn't help him. Have you ever felt like you were so useless, that you couldn't save the one you cared most for. Amy gripped the door frame. She could save him, she could. Amy pulled out her hammer and ran at gunner.

"You see shadow. You have used your perfect form. But you haven't been able to use your second and third state of your perfect form. These forms differ. You first have your normal perfect form. You know diffrent colored eyes and aura around the hands and the whole body. The second state is where you get another color, aside from your first color change. Your power is ten times stronger than your first state. Now the third state you get a whole new power. You get-" Gunner was cut off by amy's hammer. Taking the impact in his face, gunner was sent flying. His body crashed through the fireplace, creating a massive hole. Shadow looked up at amy.

"Amy? Why didn't you run?" He asked. Amy kneeled down and helped shadow to his feet. She pulled his left arm around her shoulders. She pulled him close, trying to rest most of his weight on her. Shadow was able to stand and take some of his weight off of amy. Amy smiled at him.

"I couldn't leave my new boyfriend her by himself. What are we gonna do about cream and vanilla?" Amy looked at her friend and her mother. Shadow raised his right hand up. The gold aura surrounded his hand. Two gold auras covered both vanilla and cream. Their wounds healed and basically turned back time over their cuts and bruises. Shadow's hand fell down. His head dropped down and he started to fall forward. Amy saw this amd caught him. Struggling a bit under his weight, amy pulled him closer. "Shadow! Wake Up!" Shadow lifted his head up. The whites of his eyes were now black and his once gold eyes were now neon red.

"Amy i can't move. My body won't respond to me. Amy Get Out Of Here! I Can Handle Myself!" Shadow said, his voice had another voice behind it. It sound as if two people were talking at the sametime. Amy looked at shadow quickly. Shadow looked like he was tired and evil. He wasn't shadow right now. She could feel her shoulders start to burn. Shadow had a neon aura around him. That aura was burning her. Amy's eyes lite up. Shadow explained this at one time. '_Anymore more use of this power could have negative effects on me and you._' He warned her that this would happen. Shadow pushed his body to the extent of this, for her and her friends. Amy looked over to the hole where gunner layed. He still didn't get up. Why?

"Amy he is resting. You crushed his toy gem. It is in his forehead and you broke it. He won't be moving that thing for awhile now." Shadow's two voice said. Amy gave a questionable look. Shadow looked at gunner. "He uses his powers to control dolls like that. These things only have a third of his power. Even using my perfect form, i can't even beat his dolls." Amy looked at the doll.

"Shadow we have to go. Can you not move still?" She asked. Shadow's legs twitched a bit, then started moving in and out. He was getting his leg movement back. The neon red aura still burned amy's shoulders, but the energy slowly started to get smaller.

"Hehehe! Shadow your body his becoming the perfect bomb!" The doll of gunner said. The doll got up and fell forward. It hit the ground. Raising its head up, it looked at the two. "Your body is rejecting the power i gave you. Without an emerald to counterbalance the energy, you will die." Shadow's eyes got wide. Lifting his arm, he reached in his quills. He pulled out his light blue emerald and held it at his heart. "No! Where did he get that! Son Of A Bitch, Move You Fucking Piece Of Shit Doll!" The red energy started to go crazy. It whipped around for a couple of seconds. The energy then rose up and went straight into the emerald. The red energy combined with the light blue, creating a gold emerald. The gold energy shot out of the emerald and went straight to shadow's chest. The emerald was now just a glass emerald, no color or power to it. Shadow dropped it, shattering the glass.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled in concern. Shadow's body began to move. The blacks of his eyes slowly turned back to white again. His eyes changed from neon red, to gold, back to his normal shade of red. Sighing, he spoke.

"Well that was surprising. Im feeling better amy."The double voices were gone. His normal, dark and mysterious, voice was back. Shadow looked at gunner's doll. Its cloaks hood had fallen back, revelling a sonic like hedgehog. Shadow shook his head. He pulled his arm off of amy's shoulder and walked over to the doll. He raised his foot over the head of the doll. With enough power, shadow brought down his foot and crushed the doll's head. The pieces went flying, hitting the walls and windows in the process.

"Now that we're done with that, i say we should go find the rest of the emeralds amy." Shadow said. He waited for a response. When he didn't recieve one, he looked back. Amy was on her knees, holding cream's and vanilla's hands. She had tears in her eyes again. The two she care for so much, didn't open their eyes. Shadow sighed. He walked back over to amy. Kneeling down, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Amy they will be fine. I used alot of power to fix them up. They will wake up pretty soon." Amy turned her head to shadow.

"Thanks shadow. You are always the hero in my life." She said, smiling. Shadow leaned in and kissed her. The two kissed for a couple seconds, then departed. Shadow smiled and kissed his rose's forehead.

"Hey anyone home. Agent Alicia The Wolf G.U.N Lieutenant. Anyone here?" A brown wolf asked as she walked in. Shadow got up and looked at the girl. The wolf pulled her hand up to her head and saluted shadow. "Shadow The Hedgehog it is an honor to meet you. Im Alicia and i was assigned to help you take down Sonic The Hedgehog." Shadow nodded in agreement. Amy looked at the two.

"Take down?! Shadow what the hell is she talking about?! Shadow?!" Amy asked. Shadow turned around to face amy. He looked her in the eyes.

"Amy we need to talk."

* * *

Espio sat on a branch. The wind blowing around him. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating on the vibrations of the forest. He could feel someone approaching him. One was flying, the other was running and he was a heavy ass. Go ahead and guess who they were. Vector and Charmy. Charmy flew up to espio. Loudly, he made his presence known.

"Hey espio! What's going on! Vector gave me chocolate! And now im fast, watch!" The bee flew around the tree espio was in. He flew around faster and faster, till it looked like he was a single tube. Espio stuck out his foot. Charmy hit his foot with enough impact to knock him back. Charmy smiled and spoke nonsense. "Oh the pizza was super ugly on friday of mars in the winter..." He fell down. Vector looked up. With his loudest voice, he spoke.

"Hey espio what are you doing up there! We got to go! Your chick is at vanilla's house! Lets go already!" Vector yelled. Espio opened his right eye and looked at vector. He closed his eye again, then spoke.

"The only reason you want to go, is so you can gawk at vanilla. Try getting someone little more in your league." Espio said, jumping down.

"Thats not true! I just want to go see if she is alright! So lets go!" Vector screamed. Just then Knuckles darted down from the trees. He looked at at the two. His expression was worried. Wide eyed, he screamed at them.

"Yo Dummies Vanilla And Cream Were Attacked! They Are Hurt!" Knuckles yelled. All three of the team looked at each other. In a burst of speed, they all took off.

* * *

**Done! This is really a great story to keep going with. I know where the adventure will take them. I have had sometime to do this chapter. Alysa i added your character and i gave her the guy she wanted most of all. I would add my character, but he has his own show. So no go there. I Hoped You All Like This Chapter And Want To Keep Reading. It's fun to do this writing. Were you guys suprised at who it really was? I had some people message me, asking if it was sonic, eggman, or even metal sonic. No none of those were there. It was Gunner's Doll. What will happen next? Who else will join the fight against The Order and CyberSonic? Find Out in Chapter 6. Hahaha**


	6. Chapter 6: Three Groups Become One

**Watz Up Everyone Im Baaaaccckkk! And i gots a new chapter. This one will continue on from my last chapter. Shadow and all the team will try to find the rest of thr chaos emeralds. So lets see where they will find one. Alicia is in the story and she is owned by aliciathewolf45. So sorry but she is her's. Im really tired from work, but i will write on for you guys. So let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Three Groups Become One

Amy looked at shadow. He just got done explaining the whole CybrSonic situation to her. Amy turned away. The two were sitting on the couch. Amy sat on the left of shadow and cream was to the right of shadow. Cream's eyes slowly opened back up. The brown glow came from her eyes as she woke up.

"What happen? I was taking out the cookies from the oven, when i heard an explosion." Cream got up from the couch. She trembled a bit, but still managed to stand up. Amy jumped up and dashed over to her friend. Grabbing her by the shoulders, amy pulled her in for a hug.

"Cream im so glad you're alright! Shadow saved you and vanilla!" Amy started crying. The tears ran down her cheeks and eventually hitting the floor. Cream looked at amy. What did she mean he saved her and her mother? Cream looked over to vanilla. Her mother laid on her back, on a mattress. Cream lift amy's arms off of her and ran to her mom.

"Mom! What Happen!" Tears now started to fall from cream's eyes. She kneeled down beside her mom. Laying down on her, cream started shaking her. "Mommy Get Up! Please Get Up And Answer Me!" Everyone looked away from the sight. Cream wouldn't want everyone in the room looking at them. Shadow turned his head, alicia looked outside, and amy glanced at the floor. Cream's sobs ran throughout the house. Shadow got up from his seat. Walking over to the rabbit, he kneeled down as well.

"Cream you and your mother were attacked. I saved your lives, but i wasn't so sure if you would wake up today. Please wait till tomorrow. She has to rest from her wounds." Shadow said. Cream nodded, getting up off of her mom. Shadow looked at her stomach. The wound was deep and worst than vanilla's wounds. Why did cream wake up today? She should at least be resting till next week with that wound. Shadow wondered about it. Shadow stared at her wound for a bit longer, till alicia broke the silenced.

"Shadow, may i have a word with you sir?" She asked. Shadow snapped out of his thought and looked at the brown wolf. Nodding, he got up. Shadow began walking to the door. He was determined to find out how cream woke up so soon. But first he had to see what alicia wanted. Just then amy grabbed his hand. She looked at him with her emerald eyes.

"Shadow please becareful. Gunner could be anywhere. I can't lose you." Shadow leaned down and kissed her hand. He looked into her eyes. Red meeting green, he spoke.

"Don't worry, i will be alright. New powers remember?" Shadow winked. He and alicia left through the doorway, leaving amy and the two rabbits there in the house.

* * *

Sonic looked up at the sky. The black night sky somehow proved to be fitting to his new look. Sonic looked back down, right at eggman's factory. The factory was just outside of the city limits. It was a large red and yellow building, with his logo right in the middle of the entire thing. Sonic snickered. This was the moment of truth. The final hour of eggman. Sonic's evil yellow grin couod be seen in the dark night. The blue blur zipped into the building, the large doors swinging in the wind of his speed. No good could come through this visit. Sonic would prove to be a major threat in do time. For now, he would become a murderer.

* * *

Rouge walked through the dense forest. Her black suit clinging to her curvy figure. She was sent on another mission. The Order needed more fake emeralds. The emeralds tails created in the past. These emeralds were taken by eggman and he produced over one-hundred fake emeralds. So now The Order wanted all of them. Rouge dusted off her wings. This was not the place for a women like her to be in. And on top of that, she hadn't found any fake emeralds. So she would get a yelling from gunner once she got back. Rouge started to turn a tree, when something hit her.

Knuckled collided with rouge. The two smashing their heads with each other. Knuckles fell back, landing on charmy. Who was chasing the red echidna. Knuckles looked up at the bat. She smirked at the sight of the red boy.

"Hey there knucky. What's going on? Still protecting that master emerald?" She teased. Knuckles rolled his eyes. Rouge chuckled a bit. "What a buzz kill. Oh well. Hey, why are you with these three?" She asked, pointing to espio, vector, and the flattened charmy.

"These three were not my first team choice. Personally i miss the knuckles, sonic, and tails team. But what can you do. Ever since monday, i haven't seen either of them." He said, getting up off of charmy. Charmy's eyes were spirals, showing he was unconscious. Vector and espio caught up to knuckles. They were looking at charmy, then to rouge. A vein snapped with vector.

"YOU SLIMY BITCH! HOW DARE YOU KNOCKOUT CHARMY! WHAT DID YOU USE A STEEL BAT! HE IS REALLY HARD TO KNOCKOUT CHARMY!" Vector screamed.

"How Dare You! Im Here Just Because I Ran Into Knuckles! Besides, Knuckles Ass Is The One Who Knockedout The Bee Boy!" Rouge looked at the green moron. She turned in the other direction. Just about to leave, she spoke to them. "And to think i would let you guys in on the extermination. Just because i like knuckles, i would've warned you for what's to come." Knuckles eyes got wide.

"Wait wait wait wait wait! What did you just say? Extermination? The hell is that?" He asked, grabbing the bats shoulders. Rouge turned back around.

"Oh now you feel like you want me. I got the feeling that you wanted me to leave. So should i go?"

"No please stay. Now what is this extermination thing?" Rouge sighed. She really hated explaining stuff. She looked at the group. Shrugging, she explained.

"The Order, an organization that see's over everything, is preparing to kill off anyone with a low power level. Charmy, tails, cream, and even big. Will be killed off. They are finding all emeralds. Fake, real, and even your precious master emerald. They need these to power up a machine. This machine will send out a pulse wave that will kill every weak being on this planet. They won't stop till they kill all of them. They want a perfect world with strong and obedient beings. G.U.N dosent even know what they are doing. Im telling you to look for the first signs. First, all technology will fail. Everything electronic will just shut off. Second, beings will emerge from no where. They will kill many people and destroy alot of buildings. Lastly, a dark cloaked man will appear on the tallest building, holding a sphere. Get ready, cause when he smashes that sphere, every weak being will cease to exist. If you want to avoid this, join shadow and his team. They are trying to stop The Order as well." Rouge looked up at the moon. The whie circle shinned in the darkness. Knuckles looked at her, then back to his team. They all looked worried.

"Well you idiots ready to fight for the world again? The Black Armes were the first saga, now it's The Order saga. So we all in?" Knuckles asked the three of them. They looked at one another.

"Well if we don't try to help, no world maybe. And alicia would not be pleased with me letting the world be destroyed. Im in." Espio said.

"I will do it. Just so i can protect vanilla. She will love me eventually!" Vector shouted. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I got nothing better to do. So count me as well!" Charmy shouted. Flailing his arms everywhere. Knuckles nodded. He turned to rouge. She had her arms crossed. Her eyes peering at them. He looked at her and gave her a look.

"Rouge join the fight. If you do, i promise to take you out for a date. So let's go?" Rouge shrugged.

"Why not. I love lobster on a date. Team rouge is now complete." Rouge cheered. Charmy yelled out in outrage.

"I thought we could be called the awesome candy super addicted omega five group team!" He shouted.

"Shaddup!" Vector yelled, striking charmy in the arm.

* * *

Shadow and alicia stood outside of the house. They were both looking at the furries passing by. Alicia had a large lazor rifle on her back. It was double her size and somehow she was able to carry it. She looked at the hedgehog.

"Shadow we have Intel that sonic is making a move to find more electrical power source. This is bad, because he will be getting stronger. Shadow you have to get more power. We know where three emeralds are. One is located in Twinkle Park. The second is in the Club Rouge. And the last one is on The Space Colony Ark. So you will need to assemble three teams, consisting of four people." Shadow looked back inside. Amy, him, and alicia was a team. But they would need a fourth. And who knows where they would find eight more people. Just then Silver dropped down from the sky. He looked at shadow. Raising his hand, he spoke.

"I will be the fourth to your team. They have my girl and my child. I want revenge and justice!" He said, gripping his fist. Shadow nodded.

"Alright. But i dont want to babysit you white pot if you get in trouble." Shadow teased, holding out his fist. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Whatever dark boy. I can handle myself." Silver laughed, bumping his fist with shadow. The two nodded and looked at alicia. She was smiling at them.

"Great now we just need eight more now." She said. The sound of plane engine could be hear. They three looked back. Tails, Tikal, and Sally all stepped out off tails' plane. They all looked at the three.

"Room for three more?" Sally asked. She walked up to the group. Tikal smiled at everyone. Bowing, she spoke.

"I would also like to help in the saving of the world." Her blue eyes shinning in the night sky. Tails nodded that he was in too. He didn't speak for some reason. He started to chew and they all knew that he was probably eating something. Swallowing, he spoke.

"Caught me at dinner, but i thought you could use three more people in the fight." He chuckled. Alicia smiled once more.

"Great now we just need five more people to show up." Again, they all heard something coming from the forest. Knuckles, rouge, vector, charmy, and the ninja espio all came out of the trees. Knuckles, standing infront if the group, announced their arrival.

"Yo we are in. I hope you weren't hoping for sonic to show up. But the unlikely five are here to help." Knuckles said. Rouge rolled her eyes. She walked infront of knuckles.

"Im tired of all this needless fighting. I want a little peace. So I'll help in the fight. I know where where two more emeralds are. Besides the one The Order has." She said, walking near shadow. He looked at all his team. Everyone was strong in their own way and most of them have grown in power and knowledge. Shadow smirked.

"Now we have everybody here. I say we get ready to leave. A war is coming people and we will need to get all the emeralds together. With each of our strengths, we will win this fight. So lets do this!" Shadow shouted, raising his fist. Everyone else, also raised their fists into the air as well. Amy walked outside, she watched as shadow yelled. He was a true leader. With him leading, they will win the fight.

* * *

Gunner walked out of the a steel room. The world was beginning to fall into his favor. Gunner has always wanted to rule the world. And now he will have the chance to do this. Gunner began to walk down a dark hallway, when he was stopped by one of his soldiers. He turned his head to the subordinate, who kneeled as he came into view of gunner.

"Sir the accelerated pregnancy process was a success. A baby boy was born. Do you want us to accelerate his age sir?" The henchmen asked. Gunner looked at him. He stood there thinking. Should he? He could have the child raised to a certain age, then he could have him fight on his side. Gunner came back to the world. He looked back to his soldier.

"Let me think it over. For now, look after the child." He said, walking away. The low soldier looked at his leader. He nodded.

"Yes sir! What do you want me to do with the cat!?" Gunner stopped. Without turing around, he answered.

"Kill her. She is of no use to us anymore. Get red or cherry to get rid of the body. I hate the stench of dead bodies." Gunner started walking away again. This time he didn't stop walking. The soldier nodded and ran off, back from where he had came from. Blaze's time was running out. Who would save her? Will shadow and the gang get to her in time? Only time will tell.

* * *

**Damn, we started from the top and now we're here. Hahaa, stupid refrence. Anyways, i got done around 1:31 in the morning. This was a good hype chapter. It was one of those 'episode' for whats to come. Who do you think will become a team. Will i split up charmy, espio, and vector. I have a full team of 12 and i can make some changes to any team of four. Hmm... the decision the decision... I will figure it out. Alysa your character is a bit of the military type. Hope you love it. Grab the next chapter when it comes out! Hollow Is Going To Bed, Yeahhhhhh Budddddyy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Emeralds For All

**Whats Up My Friends. Im back again with yet another chapter. First let me start off by saying sorry for the late chapter. I know i usually put out a bunch of chapters before, but a lot of things popped up and i haven't been able to write. But i have sometime right now, so lets start. I had a couple of ideas of where this will go. But i haven't really thought of who will go after a specific emerald. So i dont know. Shadow has already destroyed the light blue emerald, so there gose that one. I dont know. It will come to me in the middle of the story. I'll wing it. Hahaa. Well lets begin hu?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Emeralds For All

Shadow looked at the entire group. Everyone stood around, waiting for their leader to announce their team assignments. Shadow gave it some thought. Pointing to his chest, shadow spoke. "Okay here's the teams. Me, Amy, Silver, and Tails are team one. Sally, Alicia, Tikal, and Espio are team Two. And lastly it will be Rouge, Knuckles, Vector, and Charmy." He said, nodding his head. Everyone repeated this action and got into their teams. "We won't be going after these emeralds and hopeing to comeback. I know the leader of The Order, Gunner, will have someone going after these emeralds too." Shadow said. Rouge came forth. She looked at everyone with piercing eyes.

"Not just that, they are running in teams of five and most of them are super strong. Be careful you guys! Some of these people are shadow level of power!" She said, looking at shadow. Vector threw his arms up.

"Well fuck! Now we're screwed! Shadow is a hundred times stronger than all of us combined! That and im getting fat!" Vector held his gut. The roundness of it looked as if he was six months pregnant. Charmy chucked. He chuckling got him a punch in the arm. Espio raised his hand. Everyone looked at him.

"What about sonic?" He asked. Shadow, amy, and alicia all glanced at on and another. They would have to break the news sooner or later. Shadow was the one to come forth.

"Sonic has become to much of a threat. He has turned evil and is now going by CyberSonic. Most of his body, his bones to exact, are now machine. His getting stronger to kill me and maybe all of you. If you encounter him, try to get away. He is maybe stronger than me." Shadow looked at the ground. Without the power of the emeralds, sonic can mot be stopped. Shadow looked back up. "Thats why i need the emeralds. I can absorb their power and increase my own. So it vitial that we get the emeralds! So please be careful when you get an emerald. I have assigned two power-houses, a tech, and a telepathic person." Shadow started to walk back into the house. Charmy flew up shadow, grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey wait! We dont have a telapathic person on our team! Sure they got sally, who's been working on getting stronger. Heck she even has boots that make her stronger in kicks. Then they have the orange chick, who looks like she has telepathy. And they have the espio and his girl with the gun. Who do we have!" His screams echoed through the block. "We got clumsy knuckles, stupid vector, ugly rouge, and awesome me! We Are Gonna Die!" Knuckles and the other two all got up and close with charmy. Shadow held his hand out for them to wait.

"Charmy i unassigned them all to your team because of their attributes. Rouge posses the ability of telepathy. She has The Perfect Form powers as well. Vector and Knuckles are both power houses. And you charmy, you are smart when it comes to computers. Am i right? You have been studying it alot, haven't you?" Charmy nodded.

"Yeah. I have gotten real good at it." Charmy said, flying over to his team. "I guess you might be right. Let's just hope im not the first one to go." Charmy looked worried. He was shaking in fear. He wasn't as strong as everyone else. All he had was some knowledge in computers. Vector saw his friend worrying. Placing a hand on charmy's shoulder, vector reassured him that it was alright. Charmy let out a sigh and smiled. Vector smiled back.

"Let's get going bee boy. You two also follow with us. We got the emerald in rouge's club. You eight go get those other two emeralds. And hurry, the world won't be here forever if we dont save it." Vector said, walking away with his team. That was the first time vector had ever said something mature. Normally he said stupid kid stuff. On top of that, vector was freaking out a second ago. Well someone saw a glimpse of hope.

"He's right. My team will be going after the emerald on The Ark. Alicia you and your team will be going for the one in twinkle park. We will all meet back here. Got it everyone?" Shadow said. He walked past the rest of the teams. His red eyes looked up into the skies. The Ark. It's been years since shadow had been there. Maria was killed up there, right infront of his eyes. Shadow gripped his fists.

"Shadow it is alright. She is glad your still protecting everyone and keeping your promise." Amy said, smiling at shadow. He smiled back. She was right, maria was proud of him. She was in a better place also. Shadow couldn't complain. He nodded. Silver and tails joined the two. Amy grabbed onto shadow's waist. She knew what was coming next. Tails jumped onto silvers back.

"Sorry silver, i really dont feel like grabbing your hand." Tails chuckled. A sweat drop fell off down silver's head. He looked back at tails.

"Kid you could of placed a hand on my shoulder. There was no need for this." He pointed to tails on his back. "Whatever, just hang on. I can use chaos control, so long as i got three rings with me." Silver pulled out three rings. He looked at shadow. Shadow nodded.

"Right Let's Go! Chaos Control!" Shadow and amy got surrounded by a blue light. The two were instantly gone. Silver sighed and did the same. He and tails were both gone, leaving everyone there.

"I wish we could do that." Sally said, looking at where the four use to be. A thought just popped into her head. " Wait They Took Our Pilot! How The Hell Are We Going To Get To Twinkle Park!"

* * *

Sonic stood on a metal pad. His arms were strapped onto a wall, along with his legs. He looked forward. Infront of him was a large lazor. The front part of the lazor was pointed at sonics chest. He looked at the machine. Grinning, he spoke.

"So egghead is this a deal?" Sonic asked. Eggman was at the control pad. His head was cracked opened, blood gushing out. The glass, he always wore, were off and showing his blue eyes. He was breathing very heavily. He nodded at sonic's question. Sonic laughed devilishly. "Great. You drain all the power to your factory. The power will transfer over to my body. And in the end, i won't kill you." Eggman nodded. He pushed a button. The mechanized click sounded. The lazor gun slowly started to spin in place. Electricity started to zap around. With enough time to build up, it shot straight into sonic. Sonic clenched his hands at the power. This was power. Sonic could feel it. Slowly sonic began to change. His blue quills went from blue to red. His eyes changed again. The small amount of time his eyes were purple, they were now solid red eyes. His was a red hedgehog now. And he was still thirsty for power. The lights slowly went out. Eggman looked at sonic.

"Hey... ss... sonic... I... aa..am gonna go.." Eggman slowly turned around. He started to walk away. His foot steps clicked and echoed throughout the whole factory. The robots that hung on racks near the celling, all looked like dead bodies. The robots he created, creeped him out more. Eggman took off in a sprint. He had to run away and run fast. Sonic released a breath. He was still strapped to the wall. His now red eyes were looking at eggman. Sonic opened his mouth and released another breath, this time the breath could be seen as if it was cold in there. Sonic pulled his arms and legs off of the wall. The snapping of the metal rang through eggman's ears. Sonic took off in a burst of speed. He appeared infront of eggman. It was as if he transported infront of eggman. This was faster even for sonic. Sonic looked eggman in the eyes.

"Thanks for the power. I almost forgot to thank you for it." Sonic raised his right hand up. From the top of his wrist, a blade shot out. Eggman trembled. "But i hate the idea of you telling shadow of what i have become." Sonic struck eggman's throat. The blood began to flow more out of his jugular vein than the wound on his head. Sonic's blade retracted. He smirked and walked off, leaving the dead man to die.

* * *

Shadow and the group reappeared. They were in the dark. The vacuum of space could be heard through the halls of The Ark. Shadow could feel his body tense up. So many bad memories were here. He looked to his right. The hallway he looked down, led down to the cafeteria. The left led to the labs. They all looked at each other.

"Me and shrimp here will hit the cafeteria. You and amy go to the labs. If either one of us find the emerald. Teleport immediately to the other two. Got it?" Silver asked. The other two nodded.

"Fine me and amy will go. Be careful you two. And silver watch over tails. He was never the one to be know as a fighter." Shadow said.

"I will. I'll look after him as if he was my younger brother. Let's hurry, that emerald could be taken by The Order at any second now." Silver took off, with tails right behind him. Shadow turned to his direction and ran off. Amy looked to silver and tails. She brought her hands to her chest.

"Just be safe you guys. Please come back alive." Amy said. She ran off to catch up with shadow. Looking back once more, she took off in a burst of speed. Soon amy was right next to shadow. They were running down a hallway, passing by many rooms. The darkness was covering everything. Everything, but a glowing green light that was coming from a room just a little infront of the couple. Shadow stopped, his feet grinding and kicking up sparks. Amy did the same as her boyfriend. Except her feet didn't kick up.

"Amy you see that light?" Shadow pointed to it. Amy looked at the light. Her eyes could barely see the light. Shadow must have real good eyesight. She nodded. "That is the emerald. The Order probably sent someone who could fly or teleport, to come get this one. Stay close, because they will have others with them." Shadow walked forward. Slowly he creeped up to the door frame. Slowly peeking in, he glanced around the room. He could see a counter, some tables, a cabinet, and some glass test tubes and flasks. The green light began to move to the door. Shados jumped off the wall and blocked their way. His eyes were fixed on the person holding the emerald."Going somewhere hedgehog?" Shadow asked.

"No, just bringing you the emerald you need shadow." It was a girl that spoke. Shadow could feel his heart stop. As the girl hedgehog stepped out of the pitch darkness and into the moons light, he could see who she was. And who he saw was enough to make him question logic. This had to be The Orders tricks. Shadow jumped back and activated his Perfect Form. Raising his hand, he created his energy sword. Ready for any attack.

* * *

Gunner stood over the out of breath blaze. She had went through months of her pregnancy in a matter of seconds and five seconds of labor. She was physically exhausted. Gunner leaned down. Snorting a bit, he spit onto blaze's face. He grinned a evil smile. "Trash really needs to get out of here. Im not one to like having trash just laying around. So how bout you get up and walk away. Maybe you will live." Blaze didn't move. She looked up at gunner with anger. She kicked her leg up above her head and struck gunners face. His head whipped back, yet his body didn't move. His head slowly turned back to blaze. He brought his right hand up above her head. A black aura surrounded his hand. With a ton of power, he brought his hand down. The table cracked and broke off. Blood flew everywhere. It painted the walls and celling. With it, came the leaving of a soul, from this world.

* * *

**Im Done! Man this took sometime. I got a little rusty i guess. I wrote this from 11:20 to 1:46. I need some more practice hu? Again i apologize for the chapter taking forever, but i got it done. I hope all my followers, my guest readers, and my regular readers keep reading. Well seeing how i got work tomorrow, im out Bankai! Tensa Zangestu. *Quick burst of speed and mark is gone. Leaving a trail of dust behind him***


	8. Chapter 8: Count'em Three Fights

**Hollows! Im back again, out of the mystery place i was hiding in. This story has been kicking my ass... I have been writing, rewriting, and writing again. Finally i have the final product. I promise i will not be this late on chapter 9. If there is a chapter nine!? *Dramatic Music* Just kidding, there will be. Oh yeah, Please Please Please Please like and follow me on facebook if you love my stories and support me. You dont have to if you dont want to. But it would be helpful. I got my facebook page up and running. I will post new artwork by myself, by you if you send me some. (all rights will go to you of course.) See the latest news about my stories. And of course you will hear about any new things i learn of, News, Updates On Games, And Even Stuff On Up And Coming Authors And Artists. So please like and follow my page Hollowgrimmjow6. Sorry i dont have a link. Stupid computer acts up all the time. So like and follow and we will rule the world as HollowGrimmjow6 and his fellow Espadas. Well enough said. Chapter 8 is right here. (Slides Chapter 8 To You)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Count'em Three Fights

Shadow's gold eyes were fixed on the hedgehog. He waited for them to get fully out of the shadows. But who stepped out was not who you'd expect.

"Shadow why did you step back? I brought the emerald for you. I ran ahead while you were looking around." They said, walking into view. Shadow's heart stopped. The being that was standing there, was none other than Amy Rose. Shadow looked back at the amy standing behind him. She seemed just as shocked as him. Shadow could feel his breathing getting heavier. Who was the real amy?

"Shadow who is that!?" The amy behind him yelled. "That's not me. Who are you?!" The amy holding the emerald raised a brow. She held the emerald behind her back and looked over to shadow.

"Shadow what the hell? Why is there another one of me. Scratch that. Who are you!? Im Amy Rose." She said, pointing to her own chest. The other amy shook her head.

"No bitch, im Amy Rose!" She screamed. Both amys looked at shadow. Shadow would have to find the original and quick.

* * *

Alicia was pulled back from some collapsing rubble by Esipo, who grabbed her shoulder. He looked at her. "Please be careful. These structures aren't as stable as they once were." He said letting her shoulder go. Alicia looked around. Twinkle Park was completely destroyed. Rides were on fire, buildings were destroyed, and beings were dead on the ground. Blood was stained up and down the concrete and walls. Alicia could feel her heart pick up beat. Death was everywhere. And The Order were the cause. She remembered the intel on the situation.

"Five people are here. Each just as powerful as shadow." Alicia pulled out her gun. The large lazor rifle covered up the entire lower part of her waist. The gun was a black painted steel rifle, with a trigger made of chrome, red dot sight, bayonet attachment, and dual reloading chambers. She was a pro marksman. Her rank out of ten-thousand, was four. Sure there was three that were better, but she was one of the best.

"Alicia they will be near the emerald. We need to find it and quick." Espio said, walking over to her. He reached into a gear pack around his leg and pulled out a small knife. He was a ninja after all. "Tikal can you search the area for any power signatures?" Tikal nodded. She placed her left hand on the ground and held her right hand on her heart. She slowly sensed all beings in the surrounding area. Tikal's head slowly looked at the ground. Her eyes slowly closed.

"I will be able to find all sources of life in three minutes. Can you guys protect me until then?" Tikal asked through her closed eyes. Sally pulled up her boots.

"Fuck yeah we can. I'll watch east and the southeast." Sally said, kicking the dust off of her boots.

"West and southwest are all mine." Alicia said, pointing her gun.

"Fine by me. I got North and northwest and northeast." Espio said, looking in his directions. All of them carefully watched all of the areas. They had to prepare themselves for anything that will come at them. And knowing the enemy, it would be soon. Tikal soon popped up and looked to where sally was looking. She pointed out to a group of flames.

"Right there, two beings are watching us. One is carrying a gun amd the other has an axe." She said, walking over to sally. Just as tikal had called it, two furries stepped forward. One was a large yellow male squirrel. He had blue eyes, long blond hair, he was around six feet tall, and was a large muscled guy. He had a large axe down by his right side. The other was a female gray hedgehog. She had red eyes, long black hair that was held up with a green bow, she was only five foot, and was rather light and skinny. And at her side she held a small lazor gun. She and the squirrel were both wearing green combat gear. They both glanced at the team.

"Well well well Rubby, seems we have a some live ones here. I thought i said kill everyone!?" The large squirrel yelled. Ruby came forward. and looked the group up and down.

"Calm down T. These ones seem to be diffrent than the rest. The have powers. Maybe this could be a challenge after all." Ruby said pointing her gun at them. Alicia returned this action and pointed her rifle at ruby. T pulled his axe up and held it with both of his hands. He looked at everyone and stopped at espio. He gave an evil smirk.

"Hey knife boy! It seems your the strongest out of all these punks. Your my opponent. Lets Start This Bitch Up!" He said, swinging his axe around. Ruby sighed and prepared for a fight. But first she watched T run at espio and attack him.

"Boys will be boys hu? I would rather stay away from fighting. But if we must. I will get the fox." She turned to Alicia. "Shall we start then miss?" Ruby asked. Alicia nodded and placed her finger on the trigger. The first fight was underway.

* * *

The same sight wasn't any better at rouge's club. Except from the lack of dead people, it was the samething as twinkle park. Knuckles slowly opened the door to the club. The building was larger than most super sized malls. This club consisted of five floors, two basement floors, and on lobby floor. This would take some time to get to the emerald.

"Rouge where is the emerald at?" Vector asked. Rouge turned to him. She thought over the location and tried to pinpoint it's exact location. She had two places of where it would be. Most likely they would have to split up to find both locations. Ironic isn't it? She had to be certain that the power would not run out in the building. So she had two generators just incase.

"Yeah i have to places where i keep the generators. One runs off of electricity and the other runs off of the power of the emerald. Now it has been a couple months since i checked on them. I can't remember which is which." She paused. Crossing her arms, she looked over to two doors in the far right corner of the room. "One is on the fifth floor. It is in the room at the end of the hallway. And the other is in the second floor of the basement. So we need to split up and go search for them."

"I dont think that will be happening." A green fox said from the DJ booth. He was sitting on the railing, with a large sword over his shoulder. He jumped down from his seat and looked at the team. He had green eyes, black hair, and red combat gear on. "You would want to disturb my excavation teams. Rouge rouge rouge. You really had me on a goose chase throughout the club. I hate you so much." He paused. "But i thank for that imformation miss rouge. My team might be able to find it quicker with that info." He said, taking his sword off of his shoulder. Rouge rolled her eyes. He glanced at rouge. "Come on girl, i thought we had something special?" He chuckled.

"As if. I dumped your sorry ass after i found out you got beaten by a new recruit. And i bet he's second in command for your squad, huh Tray?" Rouge teased. Tray shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, i really dont care. He was stronger than me, oh well hu? Well isn't that a a great looking team you have. Too bad i have to cut them down. Dont you think?" He looked at rouge. She gave no emotion. Tray shrugged. "No? Ok fuck you too. Anyways, lets get started people." Tray lunged at them. He set his sights on charmy. With a swift swing of his blade, he made a contact. The second fight was beginning to start.

* * *

Shadow shook his head. One of these girls was amy. The other was just an imposter. But which one was it. They both sounded like amy. But only one was the real one. Shadow had to focus.

"Shadow why wont you believe me!? Can't you see it's me!?" The emerald amy yelled. Shadow looked over to her, then back to the other one.

"Shut up you bitch!? Im the real amy! Your two bit act is all for nothing. I know shadow will pick me. Because I Am The Real Amy!" The other amy said, looking at her doppelganger.

"Really i can't see the diffrence. Which ever one is the imposter, you have a really good appearance changer ability. I will have to make sure i pick the right one." Shadow said, pointing his energy sword at one amy, then to the other. He paused a bit and let his sword fall to his side. He gave a smirk. "I have really no idea. But lets do a couple of tests, shall we?"

* * *

Tails was sent flying. His body was smacked against machinery. Blood slowly trickled down his right arm. He slowly got up and looked at the fight going on. Silver was engaged in battle with a masked being. They were covered black robes, they had a gas mask, and a black helment. They had a voice changer that hid their voice.

"Damn. Can i at least know your name being. I dont like fighting against someone to whom i have no idea who they are." Silver said, standkng back up. The being just looked at silver. They nodded and spoke.

"Very well. I am Experiment IV. I am know as Voodoo." Voodoo said. They reached under their robe. They pulled out their hand quickly. "Please stand still. I will be quick with my possession. Powers Of The Order, Please Guide Me In The Path Of Murder. Please For Give Me My Lords In The Skies." Voodoo showed his weapon. In his right hand, he held a small doll. Its eyes were solid white, it was made of brown knit, and had a large red heart on its chest. Voodoo made the doll look at silver.

"What the hell are you doing you bastard!? I have to counter act this attack." Silver said, holding out his left hand. But it was far too late. Silver could feel his senses start to go. He could barely hear, his vision got blurry, and he couldn't feel the ground anymore.

"Silver was it? Please forgive me. I only kill to please Gunner. I really didnt want to do this. Death of my enemy, teammate, or even a total stranger, makes me sad." Voodoo's dolls eyes lite up. They went from white, to yellow in a matter of instances. The dolls brown material changed to white. And finally four quills popped out of it's head. "Voodoo Start!" Finally the third fight of the last first battles, had begun.

* * *

Blaze could feel her wounds opeing up again. She leaned her back up against a wall. She slowly slid down the wall. The only reason she was alive was because of the powers she got from silver. After her and silver had sex, some of silvers powers had transferred over to her. She was able to stop time, unhook herself from the table, and placed one of gunner's men onto the table. Blaze looked around to where she was. She was somewhere near the labs. Blaze could feel that her child was there. Call it a mother's instinct, but she could feel it. Blaze got up off the ground and walked down the hallway, hopefully to her little baby boy.

* * *

**Another One Bits The Dust. This is a real good chapter. I gots to introduce new characters and show that Blaze was alright. So a sign of relief there huh aliciawolf45. And one person in the reviews said maria was the mystery person and so did the many people who emailed me. I really didn't think of that till i got to blazes story and i checked the reviews. That probably would've been better to do, but im too lazy to go back and change all of that now. So i leave it as it is? I leave it as it is. Again please follow and add me on facebook if you want. You dont have to. (DO IT. ADD ME. DO IT. ADD ME. DO IT. ADD ME) Well anyways, i just had four pounds of twislers and i feels loads betta. So imma gose to bed. Later Hollows and Espadas. (Hollowgrimmjow6)**


	9. Chapter 9: Alicia's Move

**Hey People. Im back once more. This is going decent, sorry about the late chapters. I know i promised, but then again i get busy with working on my comics, going to work, preparing for college, and also working my show. So if it takes awhile for these to come out, please forgive me, i gets busy. Well thats it, lets get cracking.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Alicia's Move

Alicia was thrown back. Her armor was torn to shreds. The top part of her shirt was ripped enough to show off her breasts. Luckly she had a steel bra on. Her pants were ripped on the left knee and completely gone on her right pant leg. The only thing that was fully intact, was her combat boots. Ruby was able to leave three bullet holes in alicia's body. One in her shoulder and two in her stomach.

"Your not that skilled girl. I was hoped that if i got into a fight to day. I was go against a gun based enemy and they would be strong. You filled on of my wants." Ruby said in a bored tone. Ruby was almost uninjured. The ony cut she had, was on her right cheek. A little drop of blood trickled down her cheek. Alicia was huffing from exhaustion. Slowly her strength was depleting.

"You know chick, im sorry i have been doing a half ass job at fighting. If you really wanted me to start trying, all you had to do was say so." Alicia said. Alicia reached behind herself and into a pocket. (Naruto Back Waist Ninja Pouch) She pulled out two syringes. One had green liquid in it. The other had a bright purple liquid. Alicia rised it to her neck and injected it the side of her neck. The green syringe ran dry. She tossed it aside and soon her wounds began to close up. Small steam smoked out of the wounds. Just when her wounds had completely healed, she then injected the purple medicine. Her breathing went from heavy and out of breath, to absolutely silent and rested. Alicia looked back at ruby. Ruby stood there in shock. Alicia raised up her rifle and pointed it right at ruby. "Alright, lets try round two." She said. Her rifle discharged, sending a red beam at her opponent.

Espio was sent flying by T's massive strength. But espio being the awesome ninja that he is, he regained his balance. T threw his axe over his shoulder. Spitting off to the side, he spoke.

"What's the deal kid? You have more strength than that. Why do you just block and not attack? Through this whole fight so far you have not swung any attacks at me." T dug his pinky finger into his ear, cleaning it it. "What the hell are planning? I mean if you really would try, i bet you would be able to knock me back." He pulled his pinky out and flicked the wax onto the ground. Espio shrugged.

"I dont know why i cant attack you. Maybe your just too powerful." Espio said, throwing his knife into the air and then catching it. "Maybe it's because you haven't entered your perfect form." T smirked.

"You got some balls kid. Normally beings try to prevent us from entering our perfect forms. But you want me to enter it. Alright, here it is." T raised his thumb up to his cheek. A black claw exposed itself. With it, he scratched his cheek, causing it to bleed a bit. Blood trickled down his cheek. Gray energy zapped around his body. The ground began to break under his feet. The air became heavy and dense. Espio stepped back. T looked at him. His long blond hair turned to a dark red, his yellow fur changed to black, and his blue eyes changed to a bright gray. His axe also changed. It use to be large and bulky, like something that would be hard to carry. It then changed into a pure black scythe. T popped his neck. "This is it. Shall we start now?"

"Yeah, let's." Espio charged at T. He leaped into the air, flipping forward, and bringing his leg down on T's shoulder. "How's that for a start?" Espio asked with a smirk. But his smirk soon faded when he noticed that T didn't even flinch from the attack. T grabbed espio's leg with his left hand and lifted him into the air.

"What the hell was that? That had to be one of the weakest attacks i have ever felt. You really had me go into my perfect form for this?" T stuck his scythe into the ground and pulled back his left arm. With great force, he drove his fist into espio's chest, sending him flying. Espio crashed into a rubble pile. The dust and debri was kicked up, covering the entire area around him. T yanked his weapon out of the ground. The concrete cracked under his massive strength. He then walked over to where espio was. Espio layed on the top of the pile, covered in blood and debri. T smirked. "All that talk for nothing. You had balls kid, but they just weren't connected to a strong body." T looked down at his scythe. "I didn't even get to use my scythe on anything. Fucking lame."

"Hey Dickhead!" T turned around at the comment. Just then he was kneed in the face by a pair of blue boots. It was none other than sally. She flipped past him and landed on the ground, kneeling one knee and the other one up near her chest. She looked back T. He regained his balance and turned around once more.

"And who is this Bitch?" He asked, placing his weapon on his right shoulder. Sally stood up, still having her back to T. Sally dusted off his boots a bit and answered.

"Im just a concerned squirrel. I just needed to help out a friend. And with these enchanted boots, i can do just that." She said, tapping her heels on the ground. T gritted his as he sported an evil smile.

"Haha! You got guts bitch. I would say you have balls, but i don't think thats possible, considering your practically naked, except for the blue jacket and boots." T pulled his scythe off of his shoulder and held it with both hands. "Now how bout we have some fun. You better provide a better fight than that guy in the pile." T walked over to sally, slowly. He raised up his right arm and brought it down with force. Sally leaped into the air and back flipping past T. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him onto her. They both fell back. Sally picked her knees right up in T's mid back region. Her boots began to glow a bright blue color. They both hit the ground, creating a loud explosion like sound, and sending a wave of dust outward.

* * *

Ontop of a high building, overlooking the park, was red and cherry. Both pairs of eyes were fixed on the fight. Red chuckled.

"Man T is really going to have some trouble with that chick. Don't you think cherry?" Cherry shrugged.

"I could careless. I hope one of them finish off T. That moron is way too cocky. I'd feel better if he was just killed." Cherry said coldly. She looked down at espio. For some reason he was beaten easily. But why? He had the highest power level out of all of them. He was a strong fifth compared to shadow. And yet T kicked his ass as if he was nothing. Cherry question the thought. She then picked up a lazor sniping rifle. She placed it on her back and looked over to her brother. "Red lets move to a better vantage point." Red turned around. At first he raised a brow, but then shrugged. He followed his sister to where ever she wanted to go to.

* * *

T shook a bit. The pain was running through his body. He couldn't believe was hurt by a small girl. Sally was under him still, her knees still in his back. She lifted him up a bit, she measured out her next attack.

"Hope your not scared of heights big guy, cause your about to take flight." Sally then kicked him into the air. His body was twisting and turning. The wind slashing at him as if it was thousands of knifes. Sally stood up. She kneeled down a bit and jumped into the air. She had her sights fixed on T. The blue glow returned to her boots once more. T struggled to move, his arm barely able to move a inch. He watched as sally twisted around and kicked him in the stomach. She was able to move so freely in the air? She then kneed him in the jaw, kicked the right side of his face, and kneed him in his lower back. Sally pushed away from T. Her body began to lean forward. Front flip after front flip, she headed right for her opponent. Her foot connected and with a tremendous amount of power, she sent T flying into the earth. T looked up at sally as he fell. During the whole fight he felt like he had known her from somewhere. It then struck him, she was his old friend. It had been forever since he had seen his childhood friend. She was different. Much stronger than then. He blushed as he looked at her body. Things really did change. He then hit the ground, sending a mountain of dust up. T, was no more.

Sally landed on the ground. Her boots were scuffed and covered in blood. "Damn, i need to clean my boots." Sally looked at them. She cleaned off a bit of blood. "Damn espio just gave me these for my birthday this year." Sally froze up. She looked back at espio, who started to get up. Sally took off towards espio.

"Thanks sally. You really saved my ass back there." Espio said, holding his right shoulder.

"Yeah well you own me some polisher for my boots." She said. Sally grabbed his right arm and threw it over her shoulder. "You really broke your arm? How bout you use your girl's healing shots, could help you a bit." Espio shrugged.

"I guess let me just get it real quick." He said, reaching into his back pouch. Just the sally stopped moving. Espio looked at her. Her eyes wide open and she began to sweat. Why was she sweating? He pushed her a little bit. She didn't respond. Just then espio felt a heavy wave of energy. It was strong enough to be measured to silver's power level. Sally dropped to her knees, bring espio with her. "Sally what the hell!?" He asked.

"She felt my power." Espio looked up. A black female skunk was walking towards them. Her hair was green and so were her eyes. "A weak and feeble little child shouldn't be in my presence. I think i will kill her." She said, pulling out a thin katana. It had a black hilt, a gold base, and a green and white blade. With one feral slash, she cut down her target. Sally fell, with blood pouring out of a freshly made wound. The wound was near with her shoulder. The blood dripped everywhere.

"Sally!" Espio shouted. As sally hit the ground, she looked up at the sky one last time before she had her eyes closed. The moonlight was beautiful, this made her death that much painful to go. She was leaving the world with such a beautiful sky overhead. That sucked hu? Espio caught her. He had to do something and something fast. The shot. He reached into the pouch on the back of his waist. He quickly pulled out the syringe. It was full of the green medicine. He took the needle and stuck it into sally's neck. He waited for the wound to close. Nothing happen. Espio pushed his hands on her wound to try and slow the bleeding. The skunk walked near them. She rolled her eyes.

"My blades slashes are permanent. No matter what type of healing method you try, it will never work." She got closer to espio. Drawing her blade, she cut down them both.

Alicia doged three shots from ruby. The air screaming as the shot passed by her ears. Alicia could feel the medicine starting to wear out. Her body was getting tired. She had to finish the fight quicker. Ruby spit out blood. She looked at alicia. Taking a breath, she spoke to her enemy.

"I hate this. Im more powerful than any mortal. Me! I am stronger! I WILL KILL YOU!" Ruby yelled, raising her hands up to her face. With one swoop, she cut her eyes with her claws. The blood flowed and covered her face. A bright light surrounded her. Instantly it vanished and showing ruby. "This is my perfect. It is the strongest in my squad." Ruby ran at alicia. She pulled her arm back an attacked. Alicia blocked her attack with her gun. The force of her punch, cracked the high power rifle a bit. Alicia pushed her back and fired a shot. Ruby punched the energy shot, making it disappear in an instant.

"How is that possible? No one should be able to do that." Alicia said. Ruby laughed.

"Didn't you hear me!? My perfect form is the strongest. And i will kill you." Ruby said. She looked at alicia. Ruby had changed. Her red eyes and black hair were now light blue. She had tossed her gun aside and pulled out her green bow. She pulled out an arrow and aimed it at alicia. "I am stronger than , no one will make fun of me anymore." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I am sorry for you ruby. Please forgive me in this last attack, but i need to win. I need to go help the guy i really like. I can feel that he is in danger. But i can't go if your in the way." Alicia said. She flipped the switch on her lazor rifle. The switch was the power of the rifle. When she turned it into overdrive, she was going to fire one last shot. "This might kill me. It will most likely break my gun and a couple bones in my arms. So please let us finish this quick, alright?" She pointed the gun at ruby. A large ball of red energy was forming at the barrel of the gun. Ruby nodded.

"Ok, i will put all of my energy into this arrow. It will be our final attacks." Ruby pointed the arrow at alicia. The arrow glowed a bright light blue color. There was a pause in their standoff. Both girls sighed. They looked each other in the eyes. Without looking away, they fired their attack.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter is done. I just wanted to focus on this fight. Im gonna show the last bit of the fight and move onto the silver and voodoo fight. And maybe we might find out who is the real amy. Like i said up above, i might get busy at times, but i will write in my free time. So stay with and keep reading. Thank and GoodNight! /(T_T)\**


End file.
